Candy Crush
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: Kate Beckett has dealt with some of the toughest criminals before, but nothing has been as tough as this.


Candy crush. It had become Kate Beckett's nemesis. Rick was addicted to a simple app like a person got addicted to cigarettes or drugs and it was starting to piss Kate off. At first she just thought that the colorful, sugar filled game was just a good way for her fiancé to pass time while she did paperwork but soon his groans when his level failed and cursing that soon followed when he ran out of lives started to annoy her more as the effects of the game started to distract her. The worse was when he was waiting for his lives to load- a process that felt longer than it probably was, especially since Rick decided it would be a good thing to pass the time waiting by annoying her, whether he meant to or not.

"Kate..." He wines. 

"What Castle, run out of lives again?" Kate asks without looking up. By the tone in his voice she could already tell that he had. 

"Yeah! Why should I have to wait for them to load? They should just give me more." 

"Its how they keep people coming back to play." Kate states as she signs off a document that took way longer to write up then it should have due to Rick's outburst with every level played and replayed. 

"I could buy some of the level ups and such but I want to do it without them. Prove that I'm smart enough." 

"Spending money on it would be a waste anyway Castle. It's not real. You could spend that money on things that are real instead." 

"But it's so frustrating!" 

"Castle, I have to finish these reports before I can leave so if you're going to keep going on about a game then I'm going to have to send you home so I can focus on real things ok?" Kate looks at Rick and can see he understands her point. "Why don't you just play a different game until your life's load? You have a bunch of them." 

"But I want to play Candy Crush." The words came out of his mouth sounding like a four year old instead of her adult fiancé. 

"Castle." His name came out of her mouth as a warning and the authoritative manner to her voice shut him up. At least long enough until his next round of lives loaded. By the time that Kate had finished her paperwork it was already 6 o'clock and all she wanted to do was go home, relax with her fiancé and not think about Candy Crush or anything that had to do with it. But apparently the fates had other plans.

When Rick and Kate finally got home and had cooked dinner Kate was ready to wine, dine, and then have some couple time. But after only a few bites of the pasta they were eating Ricks phone lit up and the notification was not a text or missed call. However the way that his eyes lit up told her it could only be one thing- Candy Crush. "Don't even think about it," Kate's anger was present in her voice as she had dealt with all the Candy Crush she could handle. 

"But Kate it's my next set of lives." Rick wines. 

"Fine go ahead but you won't be getting anything from me tonight if you do." And with that Rick's eyes get really big but he puts his phone where it stays through the end of dinner. Rick takes their dishes and puts them in the sink. 

"I'll start washing them if you want to go pick out a movie." Rick suggests and Kaye agrees. As she picks out a movie, she waits to hear the kitchen sink start running but after too many minutes of silence she decides to go check up on him. The sight she saw however was one she had seen too many times recently. 

"Castle! Seriously?!" Rick turns around with a dear in headlights look upon his face. 

"Um I can explain." 

"Don't." And with that Kate goes to find the book that she had started the other night, deciding that if he was going to be distracted all night she would find a better use of her time. Kate hears the water finally turn on and based on how fast Rick turned up, he washed dishes faster than he ever had before. 

"So movie?" Rick says trying to judge how mad Kate was. Kate was sitting with her back against the arm rest with her book propped against her knees. He sits down next to her feet. 

"So you can just ignore it and play Candy Crush all night? I don't think so," Kate says turning a page in her book. 

"Whoa! Are you reading Patterson's NYPD Red?!" Kate had purposely picked the book that Rick really didn't like. "I thought Nikki Heat was more up your alley." 

"Well Patterson hasn't pissed me off with Candy Crush so I'll spend the evening with his company." And that really caught his attention. 

"And here I thought you were a one writer kind of girl." 

"Well if he was not distracted maybe I'd be doing something completely different right now." Kate says. Rick starts to run a hand along her leg softly trying to draw her away from the book. "What Castle... You run out of lives?" 

"Well yes but that's not why-" 

"Castle you are really something tonight," Kate says sarcastically. "You're really starting to get on my last nerve too." 

"Well if you would send me a life..." Rick says quietly. 

"Seriously Castle?!" Kate looks him straight in the eyes and saw he was joking to catch her attention. 

"I'm sorry. I'll put it away for the rest of the night." Rick says. "Or maybe we just need a distraction right now." Even just the light touch running up and down her lower leg was starting to drive her crazy. 

"Maybe we do." Kate says setting her book haphazardly on the coffee table before Rick pulls her towards their room. The rest of the night there was no talk of Candy Crush. 

The next day however when she thought he wasn't looking, she pulls up Candy Crush to send him a life. But she decided to click on the level that she hadn't played to see what Rick was obsessed with lately. And that's how he found her sitting on the couch an hour later. 

"Why Detective that wouldn't be Candy Crush would it." 

"Shhhhh I'm going to beat this level this time I'm positive." And with that all Rick could do was sit next to her and smile as she swiped at the candy on her screen. Looks like someone else is addicted too.


End file.
